Lusty Greed
by celticfairywriter
Summary: Elizabeth wanted more and more. Makoto was not a governor of power. Cheating was sacrilege but breaking the rules, as she was known to do was all that needed to be done. Lemon. P3MCxElizabeth. Review for more.


The first time was a little daunting for her, as it was for pretty much everyone. At the same time, when she was shedding off her clothes and spreading her legs wide open for him, she knew this would be her addiction.

That theory would prove true in the coming months, especially at the current time and situation. Naked, sweaty and wet, riding the cock of her beloved guest, her only guest who had opened a new world of pleasure and passion and now almost every day Elizabeth would steal him from the world for a time, from a quick fuck and suck to hour long sessions of making love under a familiar roof.

Makoto held onto her waist for support while Elizabeth did most of the work, bouncing on his lap with loud moans and sharp gasps whenever he struck her sweet spot which was often. Her back arched and curled and she looked at the ceiling as her yellow eyes rolled to the back of her head when he shot the first load into her eager pussy. Her scream came in unison with Makoto but while the boy settled down, his attendant did not. Elizabeth looked right at him with a smirk, far from done. Governors of power were quite different from humans, even in the case of Makoto who was exceptional but even he could not match the lust of Elizabeth.

Just a shake of her perfect body was enough to make the blood rush back to his cock and from there, Elizabeth took care of the rest for the next few hours and only settled down after she got another load in her mouth and womb. She stroked out the last squirt of cum from his cock and licked it slowly off her fingers with a lusty moan making sure that her lover caught that and he did before the recurring passing out.

Elizabeth sat next to him, lovingly caressing and playing with his softening cock meanwhile her mind drifted to places. Makoto left her satisfied, no question about that and while she would not even dare to dream of letting another man touch her, there were times, such at the current, when she wanted more.

Elizabeth kissed the tip of his cock and rolled onto her back next to him.

More of Makoto.

That thought came back to her the next day when she was bent over the table with Makoto behind her with his cock stuffed into her body as he started to pound her fat and pale ass without mercy. Every smack to her cheek made her look back with a grin but to her disappointment, Makoto was starting to tire already and this had only been the sixth time!

Regardless, Elizabeth folded her arms and rested her sweaty head in between, her hips pumping to accommodate his cock thrusting in and out of her for the last few times as was evident by his loud moaning of her name.

Somewhere in between that, Elizabeth dropped her gaze onto the compendium she carried and her eyes lit up, so did her mind with a brilliant idea to take care of her never-ending lust she had for the boy. The thick book that she carried opened upon her command and Elizabeth carefully skipped through the pages even with the ruthless pounding Makoto was giving her.

She picked the card of the World Arcana from between the pages and glanced back, squeezing her ass and inner walls around his length to give him the final push and get another load of his hot cum in her pussy. Makoto fell on top of her after that and the white haired girl was strong enough to support his weight with his head resting on her shoulder, playing with the card that she had in her palm.

How did she neglect the treasure in her hand all this time?

Her heart, body and soul would always belonged to Makoto and not another man.

"I just need more Makoto in my life."

Sure enough, said Makoto sneezed next to her and she giggled.

Elizabeth studied diligently for the next few days which was something that she had never done before. How difficult would it be for a governor of might to cross dimensions? As it turned out from her study session, not that much thanks to a place called the Amala Network. The network of world was strictly forbidden by her master and his master but technically, she had her days off when Makoto did not visit the Velvet Room.

Taking care of that issue was easy. All she had to do was give him those instructions during a blowjob which was just the next day. She told him when he was close to climax, her mouth wide open and layered with his cum, her finger on the tip of his cock and her firm breasts cushioning his shaft.

"Do not visit for a few days." Elizabeth ordered more than she requested, after a deliberate slow and strong suck followed by a sultry kiss and a long lick up his balls. "I shall have a surprise for you the next time we visit here."

"S-Sure, whatever you say." Makoto said and stuffed his length back into her hot and moist mouth. Elizabeth did not object one bit, instead she glanced up and stared at him with her captivating yellow eyes. Makoto swore he was looking at a Goddess and he had no qualms admitting that she was.

* * *

The puny demons scurried off in fear when Elizabeth strolled through the Amala Network, humming the Velvet Song and the thrash 'song' she had made about Makoto and his cock.

"My Makoto has a laaaaaaaaarge coc..."

Elizabeth stopped at the cross-roads and pondered on which path to take. She selected left so naturally she went right. During her walk she did come across as a pecuilar sight. Her beloved pixie trying to flirt with a strange looking boy with even stranger tattoos.

"My Makoto could beat him up..."

Yup.

Eventually after listening to her heart and moist slit between her legs, she arrived at the point where she knew that another Makoto would be waiting for her. With a deep breath, the hormonal Velvet attendant twisted the knob and took a small step into the light and was instead teleported to a very familiar, darkened hallway.

So what they said was true. The Network did have a connection to every door in any universe.

"Which door did I...?" Curious as she was hormonal, Elizabeth went back to the door which she came through and read the nameplate.

"Iori Junpei."

Ah, that Iori. The scoundrel who had offered Makoto material of different females to pleasure himself to. Elizabeth had made it PAINFULLY clear during a handjob without lube that the only female Makoto could pleasure himself to was her. Regardless she opened the door and saw Iori seated on his bed in that special place between dream and reality.

Elizabeth wondered briefly whether Iori was currently going through a painful castration administered by her elder sister in the Velvet Room.

As he should be.

Instead.

"D-Dat ass..."

Was what she heard before the bane of her existence fell back on the mattress and slipped back to sleep. Apparently he did get a small peek of her backside in the split second she traveled across the dimensions. She had purposely worn a tighter suit to show off her already prominent curves and in doing so, had soiled his pants inadvertently of course.

There had to be swift and thorough countermeasures to balance the horrible deed and she had just the appropriate remedy.

"Oh no no no, this cannot stand." Elizabeth said dolefully. How could she let another man ejaculate to the thought of her?!

"I shall be quick!"

True to her word, Elizabeth was quick when she broke the lock to his room and barged in without even a knock to alert the resident and the said alert jumped out of the cozy blankets to take a good look at the dead man who had incurred his wrath by interrupting his biology study session.

"Huh?"

Elizabeth grinned gleefully at the prospects in front of her hungry eyes. The irate boy was just as handsome and cute as her Makoto in the previous world.

This was not cheating, mind you.

This was the wonders of being a deity that ruled over power and might.

"Elizabeth?" Her beloved from another world was a little slow to get what was going on but he did identity the female who was violated every rule in the dorm book. "What in the name of Long Nose are you doing in my room, at this hour?"

"My beloved Makoto, I..." Elizabeth stopped when his face scrunched up in confusion. Ooops, she embarked on the wrong start.

"Makoto?" The boy frowned in a mixture of confusion and annoyance that had persisted. "My name is Minato. Why on earth would I have a name as generic as that?"

Ah, so he was named differently in this world. Made no difference to her. He was still Makoto. That is what she told herself.

"Did you eat something funny during the request today?" Minato rolled his eyes and bent to pick up the biology book he had been reading before he was rudely interrupted.

"On the contrary, dear Minato." Elizabeth did not miss a beat nor did she allow her smile to falter. "I ate much too little during our exploration."

Minato stopped at the appropriate page and further furrowed his brow. "What sort of metabolism is that?"

"I believe you have something to feed me." Elizabeth tilted her head with a coy smile but Minato was having none of it at least currently.

"It is 2 in the night." Minato did his best not to yell and got his point across as nicely as he could in the current situation. "Go back to the Velvet Room and wait for tomorrow."

All of his protests, frowns and complaints were easily taken care of by Elizabeth when she made her way towards a more illuminated part of his room, clutched the hem of her long skirt and after a wink to silence him, lifted the apparel to slack his jaw and render him completely still.

Oh he was listening now. Just a small peek of her bare pussy, wet and ready for him to pound was enough to get him to abide by her sultry will. From what he had said, the Minato and Elizabeth of the current world had yet to reach the point but she was happy to cheat her own self. Who would not?

"And I have something for you to eat as well." Elizabeth said with a steady stream of flirty giggles as she walked over to him, running a glove hand over his hardened cock stuck in his pants.

Minato stopped at the chapter of sexual reproduction and dropped the book with a sigh. What on earth had gotten into her was a question but currently he was a little too hormonal to make sense of questions especially after catching a glimpse of her heavenly body.

"You definitely ate something weird, didn't you?"

"Hehe..."

"So much for my biology homework..."

He was going to skip right to the practical.

* * *

**After reading a couple of smut stories, scanning over a few pictures and sharing with a friend this came to. Story of my life. Review if you wish to read more. **


End file.
